


活错性别十八年的隔壁弟弟•番外一

by yEonGGi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yEonGGi/pseuds/yEonGGi
Summary: 通篇的车 注意观看





	活错性别十八年的隔壁弟弟•番外一

番外一

接下来的这段故事发生在边伯贤和吴世勋的双方父母终于都接受了他俩相爱这个悲痛的事实之后的某个时间段里。

在未被双方家庭接受之前，两个人和父母斗智斗勇了四年，兵法三十六计软硬兼施无计不用，功夫不负有心人，终于在吴世勋大学毕业的那个暑假，成功牵手走到了教堂里。

等到双方家庭也开始慢慢期待两个人生个胖娃娃 ~~给他们玩玩~~ 哄老一辈开心的时候，事情却反而没那么顺利了。吴世勋毕业后去了国内一家有名的软件开发公司，初期因资源需要偶尔会赴中进修学习，几年间公司也着眼于海外市场，直接在中国设了分公司，对于当地环境比较熟悉的那一批员工便自动分配到了分公司做领头羊，而吴世勋就是其中的一位。就这样又四年过去，两个人聚少离多，每次吴世勋回家，也不一定碰得上边伯贤的发情期，因此生育的事情一再耽搁。

已经不再是当年那个一心只想要边伯贤为他生个孩子的莽撞小年轻的吴世勋心态十分平和，能趁着假日回家和边伯贤腻歪上一会儿就已经够满足了，还奢求什么孩子。

这一天是中秋节前夕，公司难得没有加班的任务，吴世勋先斩后奏，直接买了当晚回首尔的机票。站在家门口掏钥匙的时候，他在心里发誓，这次别说是领导临时让他回公司加班了，就算是十级地震、狂风暴雨，甚至是世界末日，他也不会出这个家半步。

他要疯狂和边伯贤享受欢愉，把每一分每一秒都利用起来，只和边伯贤紧紧相依。

上飞机前，边伯贤也还在和他聊天和他说自己今晚上吃什么，所以现在这个点边伯贤肯定在家。

吴世勋打开大门，走了进去。客厅的灯还亮着，但却没有人。

他没有犹豫，直接朝主卧走了过去。温馨的一道光亮从门缝中透出，带出香郁的草莓气味，还隐隐伴随着低沉的喘息声。

吴世勋有所揣测，不知不觉放缓了步调，悄无声息地靠近主卧的门缝，然后在狭长的视野通道中，看见了正跪在床边、脑袋艰难地撑在床沿上的边伯贤。

他紧张地咽了咽口水，顺着边伯贤正在动作的手臂往下挪去视线，内裤已经被拉至膝盖上方，而其中一只手隐没于白皙的双腿之间胡乱揉捏。

见到自己的Omega试图通过自慰来纾解情欲的画面，吴世勋只觉下腹猛地绷紧，胯下之物立马不受控制地发硬。

可他没有动作，只是站在原地无声观察，想看看边伯贤下一步会怎么做。

跪在房间里的边伯贤哪会知道自己此时此刻最想要的人就在外面偷窥着自己，他咬着下唇，右手玩弄自己的性器，幻象着那是吴世勋的手在碰触他，只要一想到吴世勋在爱抚自己，心中就骤然涌起奇异的感觉，嘴中也情不自禁欢吟出声。淫荡的叫声开始在房间里环绕，最后一丝残存的理智让他勉强抬起头，他迷蒙地望向自己左手里就快握不住的抑制剂，已经恍惚的意识徘徊着，不知是否该选择沉沦在快欲之中。

要是吴世勋在身边就好了，他就不会这么痛苦了。

“……呜……世……勋……唔……”边伯贤松开了握着抑制剂的左手，往下探去，捻住自己的乳头摩擦，挺立的乳尖受到冰凉手指的磨蹭，立马接收到非同一般的快感，抵挡不住这层酥麻的侵袭，他无助地向自己并不在眼前的老公求救，“呜呜……世勋……啊哈、呜……世勋……”

听到这阵连续不断的呻吟，尤其是听到边伯贤自慰途中呼喊着自己的名字，吴世勋身下胀痛难忍，心中被满满的幸福感充斥，只想赶紧抱着眼前这个可怜的Omega用心疼爱一番。

脑中的弦一下子崩裂，吴世勋再也忍受不住，一把推开了卧室的门。

Alpha压制性的信息素覆盖而来，生理反应让边伯贤瞬间瘫软在地，他迷糊地睁开一只眼睛，望向门口的方向。

一身黑色风衣的吴世勋伫立在眼前，从高向低俯视着他。

边伯贤的眼底闪过惊喜，虽然带着一丝不敢置信，可嘴里已经先一步喊出了声：“世勋……？”

吴世勋哪听得边伯贤这种软绵绵的叫法，直接一把捞起瘫在地上的边伯贤，把他紧紧地搂在怀里。

早就处在发情状态的边伯贤只是闻到吴世勋的气味就丧失思考能力了，这下一碰到吴世勋的肉体，大脑直接完全被情欲所主导。他尽一切全力缠紧吴世勋，向吴世勋索吻般主动地贴上那对柔软的嘴唇，毫不知耻地将舌尖钻进缝隙中，大张着嘴巴，明显地引诱着对方来品尝他嘴中的美味。

吴世勋早已发疯般地想念边伯贤的味道，他强势地卷住边伯贤的软舌，狠狠地吸吮走他嘴中所有的诱惑分子，如同吮吸花蜜，一滴一粒也不放过。他的双手覆在边伯贤裸露在空气中的屁股上，重重地揉捏，一会儿朝中间挤压，一会儿又整个捏在手掌之中，一会儿用力地朝两边掰开以使隐秘的小穴接触微凉的空气。

边伯贤只想那玩弄他屁股的手赶紧伸到他想要被无情对待的区域，疯狂刺穿他，顶弄他。于是迎合吴世勋那双色情地游走在他屁股上的手，左右来回地晃动自己的腰，借此暗示他直捣黄龙，别再蜻蜓点水般挑逗他急迫的欲望。

“世勋……快点，快……”他从吴世勋的嘴中退出，一边用灵巧的舌尖沿路舔到吴世勋的耳垂，一边迫不及待地撕扯他身上的纽扣。

吴世勋逮住他那双猴急的手，温柔地揉捏，像是在想些什么，说：“等一下，哥……”

原来吴世勋是去摆放手机去了。

边伯贤迷茫地看着放在床尾桌子上的手机，不明白那个镜头刚好对着自己是什么意思，转头问欺身而来的吴世勋：“这什么啊……”

已经脱光身上衣服准备就绪的吴世勋没有立刻作答，先是上前堵住了边伯贤的粉唇，然后双手伸到他的家居服下摆，一层一层地向上翻起，衣服拢到脖颈处时，吴世勋才放开了边伯贤的嘴唇，把衣服从他的脑袋穿过，拧在他的手腕一圈，然后收紧，打了个结。

被束缚住双手的边伯贤不满地看向吴世勋，不甚理解他的做法。

吴世勋忍着笑意，将边伯贤身下剩余的裤子也一并脱去，这才解释：“拍下来，一个人的时候撸。”

“拍？”边伯贤突然清醒，又看向手机的镜头，那个小摄像头居然正在记录此刻他和吴世勋欢愉的画面，只要一想到就羞耻加倍。

吴世勋不等他反应，将他身子一翻，让边伯贤以跪俯的姿势趴在床上。

一个Omega全身最秘密的部位全部裸露在了吴世勋眼前，也被录进了他的手机里。

边伯贤的性器早已涨大，此刻垂在双腿间更显雄壮，但吴世勋却没有可怜这根等待宠幸的肉棒，而是凑到后方的穴口，伸出舌头，从舌面到舌尖，用力滑过，完完全全地舔舐了一遍那个每次都会被他进入的地方。

“啊！啊……唔……嗯唔……”边伯贤激烈地一颤，弓起背，挪开了屁股，嘴里的叫声猛然变尖。一想到现在的一言一行都会被录到视频里，就仿佛是在被人视奸一般，身体上的反应就与平常相比更加猛烈。

而这道声音传进吴世勋的耳朵里，无异于世间最猛的催情剂，他按住边伯贤拱起的腰，圈住他的双腿不让他胡乱动弹，整张脸继续埋进边伯贤的股缝中，舌尖一路从边伯贤的睾丸处舔到了尾椎骨，然后倒退回去，舌尖用力，轻轻刺入被刺激地不断强烈收缩的穴眼中。

“呜……唔！不……唔……啊……啊……”边伯贤无力地踢着小腿，双手被圈住无法动弹，想要撤开下半身，却又被强硬地扣住，只能任凭吴世勋温热的舌头一遍遍地舔弄自己的穴洞入口。

敏感的反应沿着被湿舔的小穴蔓延至全身，边伯贤的叫声忽而变得甜腻，隐约掺杂进了些微的哭腔。

吴世勋抬起头，身体抬高，凑到了边伯贤的耳边，气息很是滚烫：“伯贤哥哥……很舒服吗？”

他的手现下抚向了边伯贤的肉棒上，正顽劣地摩擦他粉红的龟头部分，炽热的鼻息又在刺激着边伯贤敏感的腺体，边伯贤全身被束缚着，无法反抗任何一处的快感。不管是谁都能看得出他有多无力招架，可是吴世勋硬是要在言语上再调戏一番。

边伯贤艰难地抬起头看向吴世勋，眼周一圈泛着微红，让人心疼不已。

“还……还要……”没想到从边伯贤口中说出的却是这种索求的话。

吴世勋胸膛猛然起伏，再度将脸凑到边伯贤的双腿间，这一次他不再温柔，而是粗暴地扳开他的臀部，让透着粉色的穴口无法自然闭上。被外力打开的穴口难耐地收缩，强烈抽动的褶皱像是在诉说着无处宣泄的欲望，争先恐后地在吴世勋面前展示内里深红的媚肉。

经不起诱惑的吴世勋毫不犹豫将舌尖探进了边伯贤的后穴，一路刺进了紧致的穴道中。

“哈啊……啊啊……世……唔……”边伯贤止不住地放声大叫，每被吴世勋用力地嘬一口后穴，他前端的肉棒就会弹动着溢出几滴淫液，显示这具身体的主人此刻有多么舒适，“唔、唔……啊！哈……啊啊……”

“艹！”吴世勋没忍住骂出了口。

他本想再让边伯贤多舒服一会儿，但是一听到他带着哭腔的呻吟，他就怎么也忍不住身下的欲望，想马上插进边伯贤令他欲仙欲死的紧道中。

边伯贤的叫声缓了下来，只是在沉重地粗喘着，刚才那番对他身体的玩弄似乎也让他几近筋疲力尽。

吴世勋双手扣住边伯贤的腋下，食指分别逗弄着边伯贤的乳尖，又引起他一阵轻微的呻吟。

而身下则是慢慢地顶进边伯贤的后穴，还未进入，边伯贤便敏感地缩起了穴口，吴世勋只好轻轻退出。然后再试探性地一次次顶入，有了几次的适应性动作，边伯贤也放松下来，每当吴世勋粗壮的肉棒顶部一闯进紧致的入口，边伯贤就跟着呻吟出一声欢愉与疼痛难辨的轻叫。

“痛？”吴世勋只是在试探着。

“唔……”边伯贤轻哼一声，让吴世勋以为他真的弄疼他了的时候，才又接了下半句，“不……”

“那我要插进去了？”吴世勋滑腻的顶部轻松地刺进了三分之一，而后也没等到边伯贤的回应，于是自顾自肏了进去。

“啊……”完全进入的时候，边伯贤又轻吟了一声。

这一次吴世勋再也没有顾及边伯贤感受的心情，握着他的腰，就开始前后抽插起来。结合处的粘液粘连断裂之间发出黏腻的声音，伴着肉体的拍打声，让吴世勋情绪立即高亢。

“啊、啊……嗯、啊！啊……啊啊……啊……啊……”边伯贤被顶撞地只能发出一个单音节的叫喊，相互间做爱过的次数没有一千次也有九百次了，因此吴世勋现在一旦进入就能找准他的敏感点，恰巧他的敏感点有所凸起，总能被轻易地撞击、摩擦，十几次顶弄下来就能够让他爽得要失禁。

“爽吗？嗯？”吴世勋按着边伯贤总是不听话要拱上来的腰，身下的速度继续加快，“伯贤哥哥，被肏得爽吗？”

“……啊……啊……”

见边伯贤没有回应他，他一个用力，深深地刺了进去，就差顶到生殖腔口。

边伯贤当即承受不住，激烈地叫了一声：“嗯！！……呜……唔……”

吴世勋很是满意地放缓了动作，开始慢慢地碾磨边伯贤的敏感凸起。边伯贤这下反应更加激烈起来，他能感觉到前端的临界点就快到来，可是手却被绑住，无法及时去触碰，他无助地祈求道。

“手……放开……”

“嗯？”吴世勋故意反问了一声。

边伯贤只能可怜兮兮地重复一遍：“把我手放开……”

“为什么？”吴世勋厚着脸皮，假装不明所以地拒绝了他。

无法如愿的边伯贤一阵崩溃，身体上的快感已经积累到顶点，但却不能抒发出来，他焦急不已，没有意识到后穴也在无意间绞紧。

可吴世勋却是非常清楚这直接的感观的，他不禁倒吸一口冷气，扣住边伯贤的胯，奋力肏干他收紧的穴道。快感如期而至，吴世勋一下子射了出来，他急忙抽出肉棒，让浓厚的Alpha体液全数射在了边伯贤的背上。

结束了被吴世勋粗暴肏干的一轮，边伯贤无力地倒向了一侧，他还没有射出来，因此身体依旧滚烫敏感。

吴世勋刚缓下来，一见到边伯贤的正脸，欲望瞬间再度涌起。他把边伯贤的身体放平，抓着边伯贤的两条大腿向上折，把肉棒对准还沾着纯白液体的穴口，二话不说插了进去。

“啊哈……呜……世勋……”正面的体位最刺激的就是能够看见爱人的每一个表情，边伯贤看着吴世勋发狠的脸，不知道自己什么时候可以射出来，未知的恐惧感让他心焦地叫出声。

同样进入发情期的Alpha已然顾不上温柔对待他的Omega，只知晓满足Omega下面那张贪婪的嘴巴，通过不断的撞击让它安静。

“啊！”又一次深深的顶入，在那个瞬间，边伯贤好像找到了一丝感觉。

吴世勋听到边伯贤的这声呼叫，才有些回过神来，俯下身，温柔地亲了亲他的脸，问他：“难受吗？”

边伯贤摇摇头，捏住他的肩膀，同时间又被吴世勋顶到了深处，他惊慌地大叫：“哈……啊、啊……”

一看这反应，就知道边伯贤是爽到要死了的样子，吴世勋不为所动，持续性地用力抽插，每一次都把顶部退至穴口再狠狠刺回去，把边伯贤插得开始语无伦次。

“唔……再用力……”

“什么？”

“再……用力一点……”

“好，我知道了。”

语落，吴世勋抬起身，卡住边伯贤的膝盖，将他的两条腿抬高，让自己的肉棒更加契合地埋进他的洞穴内。

“啊啊啊……啊……”边伯贤开始没有停歇地呻吟，上半身像是一条受到刺激的鱼，上下挺动，无助地望着正对他行刑的吴世勋，“老公……老、老公……啊啊！啊……”

听到只能从边伯贤口中说出来的称呼，并且那个人明确就是自己，吴世勋脑袋一阵发热，更加粗暴地肏干令他意识朦胧的边伯贤。

被疯狂摩擦的穴口变得红肿不堪，边伯贤那根一直挺立的肉棒从头到尾没有被好好对待，又红又硬地伫立在双腿间，随着吴世勋的前后动作，来回摆动，不停敲击着自己的小腹。

“呜……老公……老公不要……唔……不要、把我肏死……”边伯贤只看吴世勋的拼劲，不知道他会一直肏自己肏到什么时候，语气里透着些畏惧。

“艹！边伯贤！不准说这种话！”吴世勋哪里不知道边伯贤是故意的，他就是想要看到自己被他搞疯的样子！

“老公……呜……”这一次边伯贤硬生生憋出了眼泪，一脸委屈地哭了起来，“放过我……我要被老公的肉棒……唔！唔……唔……”

吴世勋的肉棒才是真的要被边伯贤说得爆炸了，疼痛不堪，他忍不可忍地捂住了边伯贤的嘴，以防再听到边伯贤浪荡的句子。可是看到边伯贤柔软无力地被自己压在身下，只能默默承受自己肏干的模样，一股征服欲又涌上心头。精神上的满足感更高于身体上的欢愉，吴世勋控制不住心里的快乐，在最后的几次抽插后，又一次迎来高潮，他抽出肉棒，把依旧浓郁的精液射在了边伯贤的小腹上和腿间。

他这才松开了边伯贤的嘴，想要冷静一下。

边伯贤还是没有被肏射，他的肉棒已经涨得疼痛至极。自己的身上被射满了精液，光是看一眼，就知道吴世勋两轮射了多少，再一次硬起可能不是容易的事情，但他还是问出了口——

“世勋啊……你还可以再硬一次吗？”

双手撑在身后休息的吴世勋一听这话，瘫软下来的肉棒立即翘得老高。

他抱起边伯贤，让边伯贤面对镜头坐到自己身上，刚等到边伯贤的后穴吞下自己的整根肉棒，就迅速挺动起来，开始了又一轮的肏干……

而吴世勋假后回到公司，才在想，那天的手机没有因为电板温度过高而爆炸，可真是万幸。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是番外一 后续接番外二的一家四口


End file.
